


two plus won

by lililiyippy (sunflowerpots)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: College!AU, Comedy, Drabble, Fluff, Hybrid!AU, M/M, Soulmates, boyfriends jungyu, jealous gyu, semi crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 01:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13447272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerpots/pseuds/lililiyippy
Summary: Panther hybrid Junhui and wolf hybrid Mingyu didn't expect the quick brown fox to jump over the dean's lazy dog.





	two plus won

**Author's Note:**

> i'm bored at the library again

"Okay so this is how we are going to do it." Junhui starts as he looks around for any students other than him and Mingyu who has currently behind him, looking around as well. "We are going to throw this chew toy to the dog, and when he's busy with it, we can get the ball!"

 

Mingyu nods at his boyfriend, but frowns after a few seconds. "What if the dog is allergic to plastic!?" he panics, stopping Jun by holding his arm as soon as he sees him raise it, ready to throw the toy over the picket fence.

 

Jun turns to his boyfriend and cups the latter's face with his hands. "If we don't do this, we're going to die. We're going to get mauled by Coups if we don't get his ball from that dog." he sighs softly and presses his lips firmly over Mingyu's. "I fucking love you. I can't let that happen. Maybe if that dog is a hybrid, I'd have some sympathy."

 

The taller of the two presses their lips once more, but only for a quick peck this time. "We might get expelled from killing the dean's dog though."

 

"It's better than both of us getting killed."

 

"At least we'll die together."

 

"Mingyu..."

 

They stared each other down as they started to come up with a conclusion. The dog will die from plastic ingestion. They will both live, even if they get expelled.

When they turned around, they didn't expect to see a brown fox jump over the fence and retrieve Seungcheol's ball from the dog's house. Its teeth was careful on clamping down on the ball in order for it not to pop. And without much effort, it jumped back out the fence. The dean's dog was very much calm about it.

Both Mingyu and Jun stared at each other before running after the fox.

 

"If that fox is the next animal we're gonna steal it from, we're going to be dead meat with an animal that smart." Jun groans as they continued to run towards the university forest. "I'll shift so I could smell it better." he announces before he leaps into the air only to be back down on the ground as a black panther, ripped uniform hugging the big bodied cat tightly.

 

Mingyu shifts as well, just the same size as Jun though his fluffy fur makes him look bigger.

Together they ran after the fox with the ball with Jun at advantage. He pounced on the relatively small brown fox with his paws and bared his sharp teeth to scare it, making the fox drop the ball from his mouth. Mingyu circles around them in case the fox manages to escape Jun. 

He did lay low, though, he knew how Junhui's roar terrified the smaller hybrids, even him as well.

Whenever they fight back at the dorms, usually when Mingyu talks back to him angrily in an argument, Junhui would shift and roar at him to shut him up.

Well, that always ended up with Mingyu sleeping atop Junhui's soft black fur after an hour of scared wailing.

 

They didn't expect the fox to suddenly shift under Jun, revealing a very much naked guy, who, from what they saw in the dean's Facebook profile, is the dean's son himself. The A+ achiever from KNU. Jun was taken aback, golden orbs scanning the smooth, soft and pale expanse of skin, the guy's eyes were glimmering black and their shape were much like his animal counterpart.

Both continued to stare at each other before Mingyu tackled Jun from the side, causing him to be pulled away from the fox guy and roll over. He growls lowly at the wolf for this, but Mingyu just nuzzled his snout against Jun's neck, rubbing his head against Jun's.

Jun realized his boyfriend was jealous and started to get possessive. It was confirmed when Mingyu gave the fox guy a predatory growl.

 

"Look, I'm sorry. I just tried to help!" the guy sat up, folding his knees to his chest to hide his privates. Not that the two haven't seen it already. "I heard you two talking and being so overly sweet. I trust Pinky enough not to bark at me and bite me since I'm basically his owner as well, so I got the ball for you both." he explained. 

 

The panther and the wolf shifted to their human forms after that, not really abashed at the display of nakedness in front of a stranger. Wonwoo blushes as he was directly sitting in front of them whilst they stood, making it hard for him not to face their genitals.

 

"Okay, we forgive you." Jun says with a bright smile on his face, hands on his hips.

 

Mingyu gawked at that and nudged Jun with his arm. "That easy!?"

 

"Well, he had no ill will."

 

"I could treat you guys coffee for tiring both of you out when you were chasing me." Wonwoo offers and hugs his knees closer to his chest, feeling smaller when he registers Mingyu's outburst.

 

"A coffee date sounds nice."

 

"Don't call it a date!" Mingyu complained towards Jun.

 

The panther hybrid only kisses his cute boyfriend's cheek, making it turn a dark shade of red. "Oh my, Gyugyu is being jelly."

 

"I know you two are already in a relationship, I won't intrude. It's just a friend treating friends." Wonwoo says as he meekly stands up. There was a visible pout on his lips that Mingyu didn't fail to notice.

 

"Okay, you're quite cute." Mingyu sighs softly. "I approve. It's a coffee date."

 

Wonwoo and Jun's eyes glimmered like a starry night sky.

 

"Okay, while we're heading for the lockers, let's talk about why you two were afraid of getting a baseball from a 1 year old chihuahua."

 

 

 


End file.
